Only One
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Ziio sees how happy Connor's life is and she couldn't be more proud to her only one. (ConnorxReader perspective too)


**Hello! My name is WhatTheCensoredXD and this is my first one-shot story for Assassin's Creed. Even though I never played any games in the series (I'm so sorry…), I do watch my brothers and cousins play it when I get the chance. **

**This story was influenced when I listened to Kanye West's new song "Only One" and for some reason it just inspired me to write something for Connor. I have done my research and it's sad that he does not have a happy ending in the game. His life was painful and traumatic, but he kept pushing forward. **

**Connor deserves some love and heck; I will give him a happy life because that's just me. The way I wrote this is like a ConnorxReader or ConnorxYou perspective because why not? Hopefully you all enjoy this short one-shot!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop.**_

* * *

_"I know you're happy, cause I can see it_

_So tell the voice inside ya' head to believe it_

_I talked to God about you, he said he sent you an angel_

_And look at all that he gave you_

_You asked for one and you got two_

_You know I never left you_

_Cause every road that leads to heaven's right inside you_

_So I can say_

_Hello my only one_

_Just like the morning sun_

_You keep on rising till the sky knows your name_

_Hello my only one_

_Remember who you are_

_No you're not perfect but you're not your mistakes" _

-Kanye West ft. Paul McCartney "Only One"

* * *

You sat on the large, red blanket that was spread out on the freshly cut-grass. The sun was beaming down on you. The warm spring air was blowing between your hair and you brushed a strand behind your ear. From your spot you can hear the birds happily chirping in the distance. They sounded beautiful and added another layer of peace to the relaxing setting.

You let out a soft sigh as a small smile crept on your face. Spring was your favorite season. The temperature was just right. Not too hot, not too cold. It was the season of rebirth and growth from everything on this earth. The flowers were blooming around you and danced to the rhythm of the wind. Your eye caught the attention of one flower dancing and unconsciously you began to sway as well.

"Mama!" A young boy called out and you blinked. It was your son, no older than four years old, clumsily running towards you with a toothy grin. As he grew near, your eyes flickered to his hands before looking at the child. "Mama!"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"These are for you," he cheerfully answered as he eagerly placed the flowers in your hands. The heartfelt gesture caused your smile to widen and your eyes shined with love as you held the flowers to your nose. They smelled wonderful while your fingers caressed on the smooth, yellow petals. "Do you like them, mama?"

"They're beautiful!" You exclaimed and placed them on the blanket. With your arms wide open, your son giggled excitingly into your motherly embrace and you couldn't help but laugh as well. A child's laughter is contagious and it was possibly the most innocent sound you could hear ringing into your ears.

He slightly pulled himself away, the boy's hands holding on to your shoulders. You quickly attacked his face with your soft kisses, causing him to wiggle although he did not protest in disgust. With one eye open, the boy glanced behind your shoulders and screamed with pure joy.

"Raké:ni!"

You released him and turned around to see your son run like the speed of light towards Connor. He was still in his assassin robes, but you noticed all of his weapons were gone. You figured Connor took them off before he came outside after his return from his mission. Connor had knelt down on one leg and braced for the impact of his energetic son that crashed into his hard body. The assassin easily picked the boy up into the air and your ears caught their laughs.

Your heart was swelled up by the sweet, intimate moment between Connor and your son. Connor's hood was down and allowed the sun's rays to enhance his sharp facial features that you loved. His dark hair was tied up with a few strands flowing down his cheeks. As you slowly walked towards the two, Connor's brown eyes landed on you while he shifted the boy on his hips.

You gave a quick kiss to Connor on the lips. "You're back so soon."

"I didn't want to spend too much time apart from my family," he shrugged with a light grin. You rolled your eyes at him, but you enjoyed his smiles. They softened his rough face and gave him a youthful appearance. He turned his attention to the boy. "Did you behave good, Andrew?"

"Yes, papa," he obediently nodded while pointing to the red blanket. "I gave mama flowers! I pick them out by myself!"

"And they were beautiful," you cooed at Andrew as you bopped his small nose. He wiggled in Connor's grip, a sign that he wanted to be let down. Andrew's father did just that and the boy tugged your hand. "What is it?"

"Can I go play some more?"

You nodded. "Just don't go too deep into the forest. Stay where your father and I can see you. And no climbing on trees!"

"Okay!" He chirped, his little legs taking off before you could finish your sentence. Chuckling to yourself, you turn your attention to your husband with a knowing smile.

"He gets it from you," you teased and Connor raised his hands in defense. "Climbing on those trees."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

You laugh at him and Connor pulled your small body into a loving embrace. You love to breathe in his scent. It reminded you of the forest that surrounded your home. It was like mossy wood, and you can just smell a hint of crisp citrus from him. Connor placed his lips on your forehead and it lingered on your warm skin. As you gazed into his chocolate eyes, you noticed something different from him.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, love?"

Your finger softly brushed his rough cheek. "Something is on your mind. What's bothering you?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, but then sighed. "It's about Ista…I feel like I keep hearing her at times. As if she is trying to talk to me."

You couldn't help him give him a sad smile. "Oh Connor…"

"I miss her," he admitted with a shaky breath. His throat was hard and his eyes began to water at the memories that were swarming through his head. You quickly hugged him with your arms wrapped around his neck. His chin was placed on your shoulder with his mouth near your ear. You could feel his hot breath hitting your skin while something wet cooled the area down. You soon realized it was his salty tears.

"I miss her," he quietly repeated and you nodded in agreement. He pulled away and your eyes could now fully see his tears glistening against the sun's rays. "She would have loved being his grandmother. His akshótha."

"She would have been proud of you, Connor," you encouraged him while cupping your hand on his face. "You have taken care of the Homestead, provided a second chance for all of our friends in the community and started a family with me. Even with everything that has happened to you, you continued to push forward and protect those who cannot."

Connor gave you a gentle kiss before he brushed aside your soft hair. "She would have loved you too. I'm just lucky that I have found you because all of this," he gestured around the field, "would never happen. You gave me something that I thought I would never get ever again: happiness."

You blushed at his comment, your cheeks turning completely red and he laughed at your expression. "Well who else is going to feed your endless stomach and keep our little boy from jumping on the rocks near the river?"

"Exactly," he murmured as one of his hands slid down to your stomach. There was a small bump that was barely visible, but his large hand could feel it. His smile couldn't help but grew as he gazed into your beautiful eyes. "And now you're gifting us with another angel."

You tilted your head sideways. "Well I hope this one doesn't decided to jump around a lot in the middle of the night like Andrew."

"That's because he has the fighter spirit inside of him," Connor boasted and you could only shake your head. "And he has your fierce passion as well. Our children will be the perfect mixture of the two of us."

"Then promise me we will work as a team when they start their teen years," you tiredly stated at the assassin with a small grin. "If they're anything like us then you know it will be a difficult ride."

"Of course," he agreed and you laid your head on his shoulder. Connor slid his arm around your waist as he eyed the four-year-old running around in the field. Even though his mother wasn't alive, she was always there in spirit. He could just imagine her looking down at them, her eyes filled with adoration at the small family he managed to create. His life was terrible and just filled with pain. Death was always around him. He wasn't sure if he would escape his past life, but he did.

Connor had met you one day.

He remembered he stopped by at Boston after finishing a mission in Philadelphia. Your parents ran small shop selling fruits and vegetables and he entered due to hunger. It had been four hours since he last ate, so he decided to look around. He had not expected someone like you to be at the counter. Someone so beautiful with a soft face and pleasant eyes. He was very shy at first and you were nervous around him as well. You couldn't help but think he was very handsome while having such a mysterious aurora around him.

There was a spark that lit in the air.

It was different and new, but you loved it and so did he.

From that moment on he would always visit your parents' shop whenever he was around Boston. Sometimes he would settle for his usual: three apples. Other times he would buy some carrots or onions that Achilles wanted. Whenever he came, you would always have a wide smile on your face. You did not know your smiles caused him to be nervous and it was adorable when he would try to talk to you. However as time went by, he grew more comfortable and confident around you.

After the war was over, he came to visit you once again. It had been a while since you last saw him. So when you saw him enter the store, your heart couldn't help but fluttered and have a happy smile plastered on your youthful face. He was fidgeting and his fingers were tapping on his coat. He couldn't look you in the eye for a moment and you weren't sure why. Inching closer to Connor, you wanted to know what was going on with him. He muttered something underneath his breath and before you could ask what he said, a pair of warm lips had crashed above yours.

You were taken aback with the sudden motion, but you did not pull away. Instead you decided to deep the kiss and closed the small gap between the two of you. The spark that appeared when you both first met had returned with intensity. When you pulled away, your chest was heaving from the lack of air in your lungs. For some reason you began to giggle and then it turned into a full-blown laughter. Connor was confused since he did not make a joke, but you told him you were just happy.

Since that kiss, your relationship with Connor blossomed and eventually he asked to marry you. Of course you accepted this and your parents gave their blessing as well. It was a summer wedding at the Homestead and every resident was invited. The ceremony was beautiful and a few months down the road, you were pregnant with your first child.

In mid-August, Andrew James "Karonhi:io" Kenway was born. Connor remembered holding his son in his arms after you gave birth to him. He was so small and smooth to the touch. Connor's finger was larger than both of his son's pudgy hands combined. The assassin wondered if he was this small when his mother held him. He wondered if he was this warm too. Connor wondered a lot of things, but the one thing he swore to himself was to always be in his son's life.

He didn't want to make the same mistakes like his father, Haytham. Connor wanted to give his son something he never had the chance to experience: a normal childhood. And four years later he still kept his promise. Connor was here with you, his wife, and watched proudly at the young boy who was running around in the field.

Even though his mother wasn't alive, she was always there in spirit.

She would whispered into Connor's ear late at night saying she was watching over them, especially Andrew. She would whispered words of encouragement and would always remind him how proud she was.

She would always be proud in Connor.

Proud of the man he became.

Proud that she will always be remembered through Connor.

Proud that she will never be forgotten for years to come.

She was proud of her only one, Ratonhnhaké:ton.

* * *

**The end! **

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this one-shot. I don't know whether I'll continue this. I usually don't write stories that are more than three chapters since I'm busy and need inspiration to get my creative juices flowing. Time will tell I guess.**

**Here are a few phrases/names I used:**

Raké:ni (Dad)

Ista (Mom)

***Karonhi:io (Name Meaning: Beautiful Sky)***

(_I don't own this name at all!_)

**Thank you for reading this story! I enjoy any feedback, but please keep it positive. No flames or hurtful things. It's been a while since I have written a story, let alone dipped into another fandom. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


End file.
